


31 Days of Winter Ficlets: Avengers

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Drawing, Fluff, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: 31 days of winter ficlets, avengers style!





	1. Close

Warm whiskey breath. Sandy blonde hair in the dim light. Foreheads brush. Hands caressing each other's waist, and knees swaying to-and- fro.


	2. Droopy Eyes

The scratch of pencil and against paper. An amused smile as he took in the adorable scene before him.

Tony's furrowed brows and slick lower lip, teeth biting gently. The book perched between his fingers, but falling back every so often, as his mind threatened to drift off to sleep. The mound of blankets covering him from head to toe.

Steve plucked the book from his lax fingers, to which Tony responded with sleepy grumbles. He bookmarked it, closed it, and put it on the nightstand for later. A silent promise for another shared night. 


	3. Ice Skating

 

Wobbly knees and steady, sure hands. _Snick, snick, snick_ the blades sing, as they glide against ice.

Dragon's breath escapes his lungs into the chilly air. Mystical trees around the ring, adorned in pretty lights. People sitting, drinking; children laughing, falling.

Tony's hand in his, guiding him slow and steady. Gentle smile. Soft eyes, a crinkle there. Hypnotic. Those lips, oh how he'd love to kiss.


	4. I Want You Close

Tony sighed. "Steve, are all these jackets really necessary?"

"Yes. Remember that one chest cold? Wasn't so pleasant, huh?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No butts. You're wearing these and that's final."

"But I mean I could totally just fly in the suit. No sweaters required," Tony exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, I suppose you could. But you're not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you by my side."

Tony blushed. "You're such a sap."

"Love you too, Tony."


	5. Firelight and Flesh

Dim lights and a cozy fire. The city lights twinkling from below. Tony's hips, undulating and circling on Steve's lap as a peppermint candy melts on his tongue. Crystal blue eyes looked up at him, lost in a trance. It was all he could do not to come right then. So vulnerable, so perfect....

He leaned in, sucking Steve's bottom lip into his mouth and biting gently. Shaking fingers carded into sandy blonde hair. Steve's hands gripped his ass tight and spread him apart, as his cock filled Tony completely. 


	6. Going on hiatus for a while

If you haven't seen my tumblr, check out my latest post @My-Soul-and-Perfume on Tumblr. I'll be turning off emails about comments and kudos for the time being as well. See you guys sometime soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little scene. Tell me what I should write next <3


End file.
